Fear
Fear is the white-amoured lion-helmeted warrior in the service of Anthony DeSaxe / Hades. History Early History At some point while in the service of the Kingdom of Underworld, the man who would be referred to as Fear was chosen by Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe and Monsieur Vacheron to participate in the Great Games of the Hydra as an opponent to the 16 Champions. Clad in white-coloured armour and given a helmet shaped like a lion's head, Fear and the black-armoured Chaos began preparing for the Great Games challenges by practising their skills against Minotaurs. Eventually, in 2016, the Underworld's Star Chamber opened, signalling the approach of the Hydra galaxy and informing the Four Legendary Kingdoms that the Great Games soon needed to commence to divert its course. In the build-up to the Great Games, Hades's sons, Dion and Zaitan began conspiring with Fear, Chaos and the Hydra to show the latter preferential treatment during his participation as one of the 16 Champions. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Fear and Chaos were first set against the 16 Champions during the Second Challenge, being ordered by Vacheron to bring down any of the Champions in order to weed out any who were unworthy of completing the Games. As the flowing water eventually reached the bottom of the pit, Fear managed to grab a hold of one of the Golden Minotaurs as he tried to scale the pyramid and pulled him beneath the surface. While the Minotaur drowned, Fear continued breathing through the aparatus in his helmet, and soon made his way to the exit with Chaos. As part of the Fourth Challenge, Fear was stationed inside the wall-maze with one of the Golden Spheres, which he was to guard against the Champions. Zaitan quickly came across Fear and the Sphere he guarded, and Fear made a show of fight before he afforded Zaitan an opportunity to grab the Sphere and flee to the exit. After Chaos's Sphere was retrieved, Fear began hunting the Champions through the maze to keep them from escaping, quickly coming across DeShawn Monroe. Though he quickly managed to best the Navy SEAL, Jack West Jr interfered in the hopes that he and Monroe could finish Fear together, only for Monroe to flee instead. Fear proceeded to join Chaos and the Hydra in hunting Jack down as the Australian attempted to capture Mephisto, but failed to prevent Jack from securing his escape. Fear next joined the Hydra as an obstacle in the Fifth Challenge, taking on one of the Spartan APCs to use in the race. Moments before the Challenge began, Mephisto approached Fear and asked him to pay Jack out for besting him during the Fourth Challenge. Once the race started, Fear quickly began driving his Spartan into Jack's Light Strike Vehicle, attempting to force him into one of the water pits, however, Jack managed to jump onto Fear's APC and drove it into a pit. As they grappled beneath the surface, Jack took advantage of the intentional weakness in Fear's armour and fired one of Fear's crossbow bolts into his throat, killing him. Jack quickly took Fear's helmet and used it to breathe as he donned the white armour for himself, leading to the Royals to initially mistake Jack for Fear when he surfaced. Later, as Chaos accompanied Jack and the other Champions to the Summit Temple, he eyed the man who had taken his brother-in-arm's armour as his own. Trivia * To give the appearance of the mythological Nemean lion, Fear's helmet is shaped like that of a lion. **Fear and Chaos both possess intentional weak-points in their armour, a small gap in the throat region, in order to imitate the Nemean lion of legend where Hercules kills the beast by firing an arrow into its open mouth. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Deceased Characters Category:Underworld Residents